1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle with integrally coupled flap and more particularly pertains to providing an bottle with an integral unitary flap formed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensing flaps for bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensing flaps for bottles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sealing a bottle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,390; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,334; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,082; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,328; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,968.
In this respect, the bottle with integrally coupled flap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an bottle with an integral unitary flap formed thereon.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bottle with integrally coupled flap which can be used for providing an bottle with an integral unitary flap formed thereon. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.